


Date Night

by VenusUnchained



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, New Parents, Slice of Life, date night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusUnchained/pseuds/VenusUnchained
Summary: When you're new parents, Date Night doesn't always go as you planned. Sometimes it's better.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Senshi x Shitennou Holiday 2020 Gift Exchange





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NelwynP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelwynP/gifts).



> My first exchange piece for the Senshi x Shitennou Holiday Gift Exchange 2020! :) This is a tribute and extra special gift for the absolutely lovely NelwynP <3 
> 
> I'm still getting used to the whole digital art thing but I actually quite like how it turned out! The snippet was just a lil extra something ;) Hopefully you all enjoy!

“Ok… one dozen, two… three and the fourth is in the oven…” Makoto counted quietly to herself again, bloodshot eyes in shades of determined evergreen trailing from cooling rack to cooling rack over rows of sugar cookies sprawled across the countertops. She exhaled a deep breath up through her bangs, flour transferring to her brow when she brushed the hair aside with the back of her hand, assessing the amount of icing she had yet to do. Making her baked goods adorable and sweet was her favorite part of the process, but the amount of work she still had to do left her momentarily pining for a nap. However, like always, there was no time for idle hands and Makoto rolled up her proverbial sleeves and got right back to work.

She might have been covered in powdered sugar and icing, but each little teddy bear cookie she iced brought a bit of warmth to her face. Exhausted or not, she was elated to take the little side gig from running her own cafe to cater for Ami’s baby shower. After all, there wasn’t anything Makoto wouldn’t do for one of the girls, her smile broadening just a little more at the sight of the freshly mixed blue icing ready to decorate the little brown bears in celebration of Ami’s newborn son to be. The thought of the petite blue-haired genius with a baby bump left her positively beaming. 

A loud, wet cry jarred her, made her mess up the icing on the cookie she was working on as it echoed through the large kitchen from the baby monitor on the counter. She sighed, quickly trying to wipe the sticky mess from her hands on her worn black leggings before she jogged down the hall to the ivy green and rose clad nursery to check on her daughter. 

“Shhhhh…” She soothed, carefully lifting Izadora from her crib, snuggling the baby close and kissing at each chestnut curl, cherishing how much she reminded Makoto of Nero. “You are just like your father you know? You always decide you need something when I’m covered in icing and sugar.” 

Gently bouncing and shushing down the hall, Makoto headed back toward the kitchen humming until Izadora’s cries were reduced to cooes and little baby laughs that sounded more like hiccups. Her little smile, and the way her bright green eyes glittered, cheek dimpled like her father when she laughed was well worth the distraction from icing her dozens of cookies. 

She kept humming, popping a bottle in the warmer, dancing with her daughter secured to her hip. It was more to keep herself awake at this point between early hours at the cafe and sleepless nights with a certain teary eyed baby. Makoto knew parenthood would be hard, but had always considered herself a badass at these sorts of things, the very few memories she had of her own badass Mother enough to inspire her to do her very best for those she loved. It was why she was the “Mom” of her group of friends, always encouraging, nurturing, baking, and ready to kick someone’s ass if someone lifted a finger to hurt any of them. And she had done so more than once. This was different of course, being a wife, a mom, and businesswoman, and hectic as it was, she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The phone rang, pulling her from her sleep deprived reverie of gazing lovingly down at her pride and joy while Izzy tried to eat one of the curls at the end of her very messed up ponytail. Juggling baby, baby bottle, and now phone because the caller ID read that it was her cafe because of course there was a vendor issue leaving them short on coffee and sugar. How the hell that even happens at a coffee joint was beyond her, but Makoto promptly hung up to get back on the phone without missing a beat, using a few contacts from her early days of grunt work at another local catering company to charm them into making an emergency delivery, all the while burping Izadora. 

No sooner had she hung up the phone, deflating with a long tired sigh, Makoto found herself covered in spit-up. An impressive one by Nero’s standards, not that she was going to start using his rather colorful metrics when it came to baby vomit and diaper loads, but it was enough that she had to plop Izzy’s cute little diaper clad butt in her UFO seat and throw off her baggy t-shirt, taking a beat to breathe before horror set in and she had to rush to salvage the last batch of cookies before they burned. Makoto couldn’t even be mad that she was down to her grey tank top because by this point she was _sweating._

Turning off the oven, she sighed again, brushing some messy auburn curls from her forehead with a frown because the cookies were a little too golden brown for her liking, but salvageable because they weren’t burnt. Definitely not her normal standard, and as she placed them on the cooling rack she muttered a grim: “This will just have to do.” 

Naturally, this would be the moment she heard Izzy making that little grunting sound, and a very telling smell wafted from the chubby baby in the UFO seat. Another sigh. Another potential record when it came to diaper loads. 

A “quick” bath, tidying up the living space and a load of laundry later, Makoto strapped the baby to her back, determined to ice these damn cookies before- Her cell phone buzzed on the granite countertop, freezing her in place. One moment to the next, it was always something, and while there were moments she wanted to rip her hair out, there were far more that she cherished. However, when her phone buzzed again, Makoto couldn’t help but groan.

**Nero** : Hey beautiful!

 **Nero:** How are my two favorite girls doing?

Makoto responded with a quick selfie to show off Izzy’s crazy post-bath curls, and how they matched her own disheveled mess. Her face unamused while the baby laughed playfully behind her with fistfuls of her hair. 

**Mako** : I got puked on, diverted a crisis at the cafe, almost burned Ami’s shower cookies, and your darling daughter had a diaper blow out. How are you handsome?

**Nero** : Oh no, was it Geiser level or volcano? 

**Mako** : Our child is not a force of nature, and if she is, it’s because she takes after you.

**Nero** : I will gladly take the blame for that.

 **Nero:** Anyway, I was wondering where my badass wife would like to go for dinner tonight. Italian or sushi?

Date night. Crap.

**Mako** : Um, you pick! I have to get these cookies iced or Ami will never forgive me!

**Nero** : Lies. Ami loves you.

 **Nero** : Also… I’m almost home.

How the heck was it so late?! Where did her day _go_!? Panic settled in, but Makoto eyed the counter sprawling with uniced cookies and took a deep breath. She’d handle this like the Amazonian Queen she was.

**Mako** : It’s been a day. Sorry. Call the sitter and let her know we’ll be a little late?

**Nero:** You bet Sparky. Love you, and little spark!

**Mako** : Love you stud!

The promise of date night, a sacred event for new parents, rejuvenated her and with determination, she began methodically icing brown bears with blue bowties like her life depended on it. Izzy cooed and occupied herself by playing with Makoto’s ponytail or the rattle she proceeded to drop at least five times. She was almost grateful because the squats were keeping Makoto focused. 

“Sparky?” Her tall, dashingly handsome husband announced his arrival by poking his head of gorgeous chestnut waves in through the front door while she was rushing around the kitchen trying to clean up, covered in icing and powdered sugar with a giggling infant strapped to her back. Makoto winced inwardly thinking she probably smelled like vanilla, diapers, and baby shampoo when she could smell his delicious woodsy cologne from the door frame. 

“Hey!” She exclaimed in passing, barely glancing up from her task to put the dirty bowls in the sink, somehow out of breath. “Almost done, I just need to clean-”

“Hun.” His large hands folded around her arms to pause her. Makoto didn’t even realize her heart was pounding so hard, how tense she was until she felt his soothing warmth. A happy laugh bubbled up from behind her when Nero kissed the top of Izzy’s head, reaching to pull the dirty dishes away from Makoto’s hand, placing them on the counter with a calmness she didn’t know she needed. “Why don’t you let me clean up. I’ll watch Izzy and you can relax for a minute.” 

“Oh, it’s okay! I’ve got this, you’ve been working hard all day and-” 

“And you’ve been doing what, having a spa day Sparky?” He muttered into her ear, pressing his lips to her cheek as he reached around to unstrap the baby from her back. “Go relax a bit. Get off your feet.” 

Makoto deflated when Izzy’s weight was removed from her back and shrugged out of the baby harness, turning to accept the sweetest kiss from her husband. She knew Nero well enough that he wouldn’t take no for an answer, that warmth from that smile of his that definitely would have shamed Prince Charming just one of many reminders of just how lucky she was. 

“Okay.” Makoto agreed quietly, inhaling the scent of Izzy’s baby shampoo when she kissed her deep chestnut curls and gave the sweet little rolls on her legs a pinch. Nero gave her butt a hearty smack and chuckled. 

“Get outta here, let me and Little Spark get to work so we can have some time. Just us.” 

She hated that he could still make her blush with nothing but the deep inflection of his tone, the implication of his words, but she met his warm brown eyes and came up on her toes to peck his lips. “I’m going, but I expect Izzy to keep a close eye on you. You know how particular I am about my kitchen.” 

“I do.” He smirked, their daughter dancing in his arm gleefully when they eyed each other, and Makoto finally retreated to the darkened living room. 

Exhaustion settled in and caught up to her when she plopped onto their overstuffed couch. She knew she’d have to do better than black leggings coated with powdered sugar and icing and her grey, “sexy” worn out and stained grey tank top if her hardworking husband was going to take her for a quiet dinner. Sweet Nero was currently doing something to crack Izzy up while he cleaned their kitchen and Makoto couldn’t stop smiling because not only was he the world’s greatest husband, father, and friend, there was absolutely NOTHING better than the sound of a baby’s laughter. And Izzy totally understood that her father was not only incredibly loving but hilarious.

Yes, that man deserved a wife in a sexy, slinky black dress, stockings and heels, curled hair and winged liner. That was her intention of course. Until she fell asleep.

* * *

Nero wiped his hands on a towel, noting the hour he popped a bottle in the warmer, draped a pink baby towel over his shoulder to avoid wearing any spit up on this hot date with his wife he’d been looking forward to all day, and scooped Izzy up out of her UFO seat. Her eyes were hazel like little Catseye gemstones, but greener, and there was no doubt that she’d be blessed with his thick mane of chestnut waves. “Poor kid. You’re gonna look just like your ole’ Dad.” 

Izzy grinned wide at this, eyes sparkling like she knew exactly what he was saying, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Nero was proudly getting better at this multi-tasking thing, feeding her a bottle while Makoto got ready, texting their babysitter to let her know they’d be there a little late. Naturally, maintaining regular date nights became challenging when they became new parents, both small business owners to boot, but man did he look forward to every minute of coming home to his girls, and the rare occasion he could get his wife alone. 

Nero sighed, strolling slowly into the living room as Izzy finished eating, her eyes beginning to droop sleepily as it appeared that he and Makoto weren’t the only ones who’d had a long day. He had to laugh to himself when he went to sit on the couch and found his beautiful wife, completely wiped out and asleep, sitting up no less, and just as messy and wonderful as he’d found her. His wife, who took care of everything and everyone without much care for herself. Makoto was stubborn too, so no matter how often or how much she fought him on certain things, Nero did his best to make her lean on him, and let him take care of her. 

Carefully, he sat beside her, causing Makoto to fall against his shoulder, mouth wide open, lip glistening with drool which threatened to seep onto his t-shirt. Izzy was nestled in the crook of his arm in exactly the same state, drool and all. Shuffling carefully, he turned on the game, keeping the TV on mute to not disturb his little family, and rather skillfully got his phone out of his pocket to text the babysitter. 

**Nero** : Sorry for the last minute change in plans. Izzy is out like a light and Mako is pretty wiped out so I think we’re gonna order a pizza, crack open some wine, and stay in tonight.

He timed it all perfectly. Silently, he simply relaxed. Relishing his girls warmth as they both slept on him while he watched the game before putting Izzy down for bed, running Makoto a hot bath with rosewater, and waking her from a good long nap so she could drag herself to the bathroom to decompress a little more while he ordered a pizza and popped open the bottle of cheap wine they had chilling in the fridge. 

Nero had it all set up when she emerged clean faced and smelling like heaven with those short shorts and a fitted tank top that had him ready to “watch” whatever guilty pleasure of a movie she had in mind to watch while they gorged themselves on pizza. 

“Mmm, how did I manage to find the perfect man?” She purred, stroking his ego as she plopped down beside him to snuggle against his chest on the couch. Clearly, she was still tired, but her hair was pinned up messily, auburn ringlets strategically falling and framing her lightly freckle spattered cheeks. “Decided on Italian I see.” 

“The finest.” He grinned, gesturing toward the greasy pizza and discount wine without tearing his eyes from her. Makoto still knew how to pull him in with her evergreen eyes, her gaze trailing slowly down toward his lips. 

“Is the baby asleep?” She questioned distractedly, her hand caressing down the front of his t-shirt. 

“Sure is.” Nero choked with a hard swallow when her fingers sifted through his hair so it fell down his back.

Makoto smiled slyly and began kneading his shoulder methodically, pulling an involuntary moan from his lips. She giggled when he slowly shifted on the cushion to give her an easier angle to give his other shoulder the same treatment. The woman wasn’t just good with her hands, she was remarkable. From all of the cooking, the baking, the detailed cuisine she was so well known for and Gods did it show with the most therapeutic and even amorous touches. Had Nero married this woman for any superficial reason at all, it would have been because of her hands. “Long day?” 

“Mm.” He hummed his agreement in his throat, lips tugging in a lucky-guy smile when her lips brushed against his temple. “Not that I’m thinking about that right now. Here, your turn Sparky.” 

She gave him an almost coy expression, more teasing than anything, and sank down onto the floor in front of him so he could return the favor. Nero watched the goosebumps rise over her skin the moment his fingers grazed her neck, starting the massage there, and moving to work the knots out of her shoulders. “You’re too good to me.” 

“You do put up with me.” He chuckled deep in his throat, well aware of the handful he could be sometimes. At least his antics always seemed to make her laugh. Nero’s expression softened and he bent to kiss her shoulder, feeling her shiver beneath his fingers. “I worship you.” 

“Oh, I know you do, I’m still trying to figure out how I got so lucky.” Makoto began, turning to gracefully to face him from her spot on the floor just between his thighs with rather blatant intent in her Kelly green eyes. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to put up with anyone else.”

Nero’s lips twisted in a knowing smirk, the dashing one he was convinced might have been responsible for Izadora’s conception. “The pizza’s gonna get cold, Sparky.” 

“It’s better cold anyway.” She breathed in return, slipping skillfully up his legs.

He swallowed hard when she straddled him and wordlessly pulled his lips to hers, nails dragging along his scalp when she dug her fingers in the thick length of his hair. He had been starving truth be told, but far more euphoric that Makoto was still so eager for him. Working up an appetite never tasted sweeter, and Nero quickly decided that staying in was the best date night decision ever.


End file.
